


Prompts, Drabbles, and Shame

by Power-Bottom-Barba (Cap_Against_The_Clap)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Against_The_Clap/pseuds/Power-Bottom-Barba
Summary: A place to post Barisi drabbles and prompt fills from Tumblr.  These will be weird, probably out of character, unedited and inconsistent.  Enjoy!





	1. The Exhibit

**Author's Note:**

> SIN SIN SIN SIN
> 
> This prompt (Barba as an exhibitionist) was given to abrasivepersonalitytendersoul on tumblr, but since she wasn't feeling it she passed it on to me. In my weakened and medicated state I wrote this weird and inexplicable thing.

“Everyone is looking at me, Raf.” A single bead of sweat trickled down from Sonny’s hairline. He was flushed a beautiful pink from his cheeks to halfway down his flat stomach. Humiliation looked good on him, and despite the shame in his blue eyes, his dick was hard and straining against the jock strap that was all he wore.

“That’s the point,” Rafael said, stroking a hand soothingly along the younger man’s bare back, causing him to shiver in pleasure and lean into the touch. “The whole point was for people to look, to see. That’s why we’re in a club on the other side of the country where no one will know us.”

“Thought you wanted them lookin’ at you.” Sonny worried at his lower lip with his teeth, and at once Rafael’s hand was holding his jaw, long fingers firm. He touched his thumb to Sonny’s plush lower lip, and at once the younger man parted them invitingly, submissive and sweet. Calm.

“That’s better, good boy.”

Sonny moaned, and his hips flexed. It was a force of effort for him to stay seated so sweetly on his knees, resting his spank-warmed ass back onto his calves. It was framed beautifully by the elastic of the jock strap, the even red Rafael’s hand had left making the curving black handle of the plug seated inside him stand out obscenely.

“Don’t worry, I know when the eyes in the room are on me.” Rafael was fully dressed, in a slim, bespoke three-piece Armani Collezioni windowpane wool suit, navy with suble charcoal pinstripeing. That grey was echoed in a barely there herringbone that ever so lightly patterned what would otherwise be an impossibly white shirt. In a testament to Rafael’s taste, the navy of the suit was set off by his favorite pink Burberry tie in manston check. A slash of brighter pink across a Gucci pocket square completed the look, even better if onlookers could have seen the pink stripes on his favorite suspenders that were hidden under his tight fitting vest, or how (hidden under the mirror polish shine of his Prada black spazzolato leather five-eye balmorals) the pink of his socks exactly matched the darkest shade of rose on his tie.

Sonny was posed on a pillar, wearing next to nothing and having just been spanked to a red cheeked beauty by the flat of Barba’s hand, and every eye was on the man who had spanked him.

Rafael raised a hand, the motion as smooth as a dancer’s, and caught a teardrop that clung shining to Sonny’s long lower lashes. He presented it on his fingertip and Sonny kissed it away obediently. Rafael frowned when another took its place.

“Sonny.” Blue eyes met the green at once, alert, ready. Rafael studied them a moment before he asked further, his voice quiet enough for only his lover’s ears, and not the pressing crowd. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Sonny’s reply was quick and loud enough that heads turned, and he repeated himself more quietly. “No, nah. I just… seeing all these people seeing me like this, it’s a lot.”

“I know.” He gave Sonny another slow stroke down his side. He stretched into the touch beautifully. “Would it be easier if you couldn’t see?”

“Maybe…”

At once, Rafael’s long fingers were undoing the double Windsor knot of the Burberry tie at his throat. Sonny visibly relaxed as the expensive silk blinded him to the rest of the room. It was easier for him to remember suddenly that, though he was naked and on display, Rafael was the real exhibit. 

“That good, Sonshine?” Rafael whispered against his ear. 

Sonny nodded.

When Rafael finally looped his fingers through the ring at the base of the plug seated deep in Sonny and began to twist it, the combined sigh of the assembled crowd was louder that the one Sonny breathed.


	2. Desde Allá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I told booyahkendell that I would write her a prompt for Barisi and "please daddy" and I just remembered it today and wrote this in 20 minutes and IT'S SIN OKAY IT'S JUST SIN

They had planned to spend Saturday night, a casual dinner and a movie on the couch, but forty minutes into the film neither of them were paying attention. Sonny had maneuvered Rafael into a half-supine position against the arm of the sofa and was draped across him, mouthing wetly at his neck, with one thigh pushed up between his legs. 

The sounds of soft breath and whispered Spanish from the television, the sound of a film-festival darling Venezuelan movie that Sonny had brought with him, were being drowned out by Rafael and Sonny’s own breathing. 

_“No se acerque demasiado,”_ Alfredo Castro whispered on the screen, as his much younger male lover climbed into bed with him; while Rafael’s hands cupped Sonny’s ass and pulled him tight, murmuring. “Come here.”

“Aren’t we supposed to be watchin’ this movie?” Sonny asked, though his protest wasn’t convincing, between the laughter in his voice and the way he rocked his hips against Rafael, clearly hard. He was also the one who had initiated this very teenage-esque make out session.

“What, this portrait of a gay May-December love affair?” Rafael turned his head, catching Sonny’s lips. He licked into his mouth and sucked his plush lower lip. “No, I think I prefer the real experience.”

Sonny dipped his head, kissing Rafael’s ear, nipping and tugging at the lobe with his teeth. “I think you might wanna hold off on that until you see how it ends.” 

“I know how this ends,” Rafael replied, sliding his hand along Sonny’s arm until he reached his wrist and tugged, pulling the younger man’s hand down between his legs, where his erection strained against designer jeans. He thrust up against Sonny’s hand suggestively. 

Sonny didn’t need further prompting. “Oh, yeah?” He kissed Rafael again, eager and deep, as he worked to quickly undo the other man’s belt and unbutton his jeans. He tugged down the zipper and hooked his thumbs into the waistband, catching Rafael’s boxers as well, pushing them down just far enough to free his cock. 

“So eager,” Rafael murmured, approvingly, stroking a hand over Sonny’s slightly mussed hair. His breathing had picked up with anticipating, warm against Sonny’s lips.

Sonny smiled and pulled back just enough to spit into his palm, keeping his eyes locked on Rafael as he did. “What’s the point in playing cool? I’d rather just get my hands on you, and it’s not like you’re not going to let me.” He reached down between their bodies and took hold of Rafael’s prick. He wasted no time giving him a firm stroke, skipping the teasing build up. 

Rafael hissed in pleasure, the sound melting into a groan as Sonny twisted his wristed and dragged his palm firmly over the head of his lover’s cock. He knew Rafael could get worked up quickly with a little consensual manhandling. 

“Yeah?” Sonny asked, pleased as Rafael moaned again. He tightened his grip and gave a slightly shaper tug. Rafael thrust up into his hand and twisted his own fingers into Sonny’s hair, tugging just enough to make Sonny give a little pleasured gasp.

“Fuck yes,” Rafael said, and if Sonny enjoyed seeing him worked up so quickly, it was nothing compared to what he felt when Rafael continued, “fuck, good boy, just like that.”

He rutted shamefully against Rafael’s thigh, managing only after a moment to slow his hips to a more dignified roll, even as the motion of his hand sped up. He was handing Rafael roughly, hard and fast, the way Rafael touched himself when they made love. “Yeah? You like that?” he asked, his voice taking on just a little bit of a whine, just a little needier than he wanted it to sound. Just like always, he couldn’t stop himself running at the mouth. “Does daddy like that?”

Rafael’s eyes snapped open just as Sonny’s winced shut. For a moment he panicked that he had ruined the mood, but then Rafael’s hand tightened in his hair, and Sonny realized that his stroke was suddenly slick with a rush of pre-come. 

“Fucking filthy,” Rafael said, practically cooed, and Sonny moaned at the way it went straight to his dick. “Such a good boy, making daddy feel so good. That’s what you want, isn’t it, Sonny? You want to make daddy feel good?” 

“Oh, god,” Sonny groaned, pulling forward against Rafael’s hand in his hair, pressing his burning face into the crook of his lover’s neck. The motion of his hand didn’t slow, his desire to please Rafael greater than ever. “Yes, yes, daddy, I want to make you feel good, I want to make you come, daddy.” He was thrusting pitifully against Rafael’s thigh, even as the older man rocked it up between his legs.

“Yeah? Is that what you want? Of course you do, you just want to be a good boy. You want to make your daddy happy.” The low rumble of Rafael’s voice was filling Sonny with delicious shame and driving his desire to heights he didn’t think he could reach this quickly. 

“Yes, yes please,” he keened, tears burning his eyes even as he tightened his grip, chasing Rafael’s pleasure with the fast stroke of his fist.

“I want you to come for me too, baby boy. That’s what would make daddy happy, you get yourself off rocking against daddy’s lap, can you do that?” Rafael tugged gently at Sonny’s hair, and the younger main moaned plaintively. 

“Oh, please, please, I can’t…”

“Yes, you can. Come on, Sonny. Be a good boy.” Rafael pulled Sonny’s head back, forcing him to look into his face, and Sonny practically wailed in humiliation, even as his hips stuttered and his pleasure built within him.

“Oh, fuck, oh god, daddy, daddy, oh daddy, yes, daddy…-!” Sonny cried out hoarsely as his orgasm shot through him, come hot and wet in his briefs. Tears escaped his eyes, though he didn’t know if they were caused by pleasure or shame. Even then, the motion of his hand stuttered but did not stop, and Rafael moaned and spent himself on Sonny’s fingers.

Sonny kept his face pressed against Rafael’s chest long after their breathing had begun to slow, and he had wiped his hand clean on his jeans. Rafael’s arm was wrapped around him, his hand a soothing weight gently stroking his back. 

“Raf…” Sonny said, finally, with an amused sound of embarrassment muffled by Rafael’s skin. “Can we please never speak of this again?”

Rafael squeezed Sonny and gave a brief chuckle that left him feeling momentarily relieved, until his lover said, “Maybe. If you’re a good boy.”

Sonny groaned.


	3. Backtalk

"Don't jerk your hands so hard, that tie is-"

"Yeah, yeah, Armani, Prada, I know."

"...Burberry, actually."

"Don't ruin the mood, Raf, come on." Sonny squirmed, his hands tied above his head, secured to the headboard with said pink tie.

"I suggested we use your handcuffs." Rafael's voice was mild as his eyes raked over the younger man, naked and stretched across his bed. If Sonny's cock was any indication, heavy and hard where it curved up toward his flat stomach, the mood was hardly ruined.

"Yeah, but they're not as safe, plus I don't find my job to be real sexy."

"Now who's ruining the mood?" Rafael stroked his hand down Sonny's body, fingers light and barely touching, until he reached his dick. He grasped him tightly and jerked him roughly. 

"Fuck!" Sonny's body arched, wrists jerking at the tie again, pulling the knot tighter.

"What did I just say?" Rafael's hand didn't cease its assault, hard, fast strokes that left Sonny gasping and wiggling as though trying to escape his lover's grip.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Though Rafael didn't ease up at all, Sonny forced his arms to relax, letting the tie slacken. Only then did Rafael slow his stroke.

"Good boy," he murmured, more the way one would to a dog than a man, but Sonny still dripped precome and moaned at the sound of it. Rafael chuckled, swiping his thumb over the head of Sonny's leaking cock. "You are predictable, aren't you?"

Sonny thrust up into Rafael's hand. "I prefer consistent, if you – fuck, god!” Rafael’s hand on him became rougher, practically violent, in response to Sonny’s smart mouth. Sonny could only moan and roll his head back, gasping. “I’ll be good, I promise, fuck, Raf, I’ll be good. Want to be good for you…”

Rafael’s stroke slowed again, and he cooed a soothing sound. “Shh, I know you do, baby.” He leaned down and kissed Sonny’s pink mouth, flicking his full lips with his tongue, drawing soft moans from his throat. Only once Sonny’s body had gone sweet and pliant did Rafael pull back, shifting his hand from Sonny’s cock to his thigh. He pushed it up roughly, and spit imprecisely on his young lover’s now-exposed asshole.

“Let’s see just how good you can be.”


End file.
